An Outing
by A.Friend410
Summary: Hiccup takes the youngest of his children out to go exploring and spend some quality time together.


**An Outing**

**Summary: Hiccup takes the youngest of his children out to go exploring and spend some quality time together.**

His back was sore and each muscle in his arms and legs were twitching, even his prosthetic ached. The sound that left his mouth was like a dragon's groan as he stretched out the tight ligaments in his back. When done he smiled as he reached for the handle of the front door and then entered. He was greeted with a beautiful sight of his wife sharpening some of the kitchen cutlery and being a mother of three she picked up on a habit of humming softly when doing a meaningless task. It was music to his aging ears and his smile grew when speaking to her.

"Good afternoon Milady." He went up to her and kissed her cheek that she offered. She greeted him in return. He grabbed his mug and filled it with his tea before taking a seat in his chair. He rubbed a stiff shoulder as she struck up a conversation.

"So are you home for the rest of the day?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we managed to fix one of the docking stations. Who knew they were so labor intensive to fix?"

That made her chuckle, "Well, you did design them that way." She moved on to her next step which was preparing the food. Luckily, the years of being a mom made her a better cook. Unlike her husband, her children didn't lie when they didn't like her something she cooked.

"Yeah," he forced a smile, "why was that again?" He saw her shrug and then focus back on the task of cooking. He relaxed in the chair more and took sips of his drink. He was about to enjoy the peace of his home and the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board as his wife hummed when a happy shriek reached both parents.

"Daddy!"

The smile bursting through his dark beard was a clear as day as he looked at his seven-year-old son. His arms were wide open as the boy crashed into him and immediately he was plopped into his lap. After the bear hug, he received he struck a conversation with the youngster. Ruffling his red hair a bit before his hand was pushed away he asked, "And what did Little Stoick have on his plate today?"

He listened to his son's squeaky voice ramble off every detail and activity that he did. Somewhere the boy's mother was involved. A couple was about their cat. A gift they received from one of their new traders when they were expecting Stoick and with no more dragons it did keep the rats at bay. The last one was the most entertaining as he listened and watched his youngest tell and act out how close he was to beat his older sister in combat. He laughed at the ending. He gut laughed so hard that it made Little Stoick proud he could entertain his father. When he calmed down and wiped away a tear he asked, "And where is Zephyr?"

The seven-year-old rolled his eyes and looked like he swallowed a mouthful of his mother's Yaknog. "She's with Tyr."

"Really?" the father was taken back by that. He looked at his wife to confirm and again she shrugged.

"Seems he finally was able to catch her eye this time."

He did not like the sound of that. His little girl with a boy at their age. He knew what boys thought of at their age. He was one once, wishing for just one small peck from the girl they crushed on. His green eyes scanned over towards his wife as he thought back to the memories of when they were so young. How he was able to get that same kiss from her and a couple punches too. He smiled at the blonde and unknowingly rubbed his forearm. Those were some memories he wouldn't trade for the world. He felt his son pull on his cloak bringing him back to the present. He ruffled his red hair again earning a pout and a soft shove. "What about Nuffink?"

"With Grandpa Gobber. He started his apronship."

"Apprenticeship sweetie," the mother corrected.

"That's what I said- apronship."

The mother chuckled, "Close enough, but yea that's where your other son is dear."

"Damn," he cursed in disbelief, "that was today?"

"Hiccup, language," she scolded him.

"Sorry," he cringed and turned to his son, "don't you repeat that." He pointed a finger at the boy only succeeding in making him laugh. Hiccup sighed though upset with himself. "I just wanted to wish him good luck is all. Gobber isn't the easiest Viking to please when it comes to working in the shop."

The mother turned to her boys and leaned against the table she was working on. "You have. Ever since you were able to get him that spot."

He nodded and placed the seven-year-old off his lap. His leg was starting to feel like pins and needles with him sitting and squirming about. That and he was trying to digest the information he was hearing about his family. "I know Astrid, but he didn't seem enthusiastic by it was I would have hoped."

"That's because he's still just a boy," she reassured.

He agreed half heartily, "I just want him to have a place. To be a part of something a little bit bigger. To feel useful in the tribe."

Astrid walked over to him and rubbed his aching neck. "He has a place Hiccup." He was going to speak, but she cut him off. "He might be quiet, but he's fierce. Nuffink will find his place in the tribe. Just like you did. Just like we all did."

He held her hands in his own stopping her work on his neck. That's when he felt her kiss the top of his head and smile. "Why are you always right?"

"Because I always am," she teased.

The two enjoyed the moment with each other both saying how much they loved one another without uttering a word. The time was cut short when Stoick once again pulled on Hiccup's cloak.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Little Stoick?" the corners of his lips turned upward when addressing the lad. He felt Astrid leave his side and heard the shopping begin on her cooking.

"Are you staying for lunch?" He looked up at his father with the biggest puppy dog blue eyes he had overseen from his three kids.

The older Haddock nodded and beaming down at his son whose grin seemed to grow larger. Even more when he explained that he will be staying for the rest of the day. What caught the father off guard however was when his seven-year-old asked if they could go somewhere. "And where would you like to go? The plaza perhaps? Maybe even see Grandma? She can tell you a really great story or two." The redhead shook his head perplexing Hiccup. There wasn't much that the young lad could do. "Then where would you like to go?"

"Exploring!"

Every bone in his body turned to stone as fear slowly sank in. he didn't think his aching body could fulfill his son's wish. Luckily, his wife stepped in to help him out.

Astrid called out, "Sweetie, I don't think your dad is quite up for that. He has had a rough day at the shipyard. Maybe you two can do something less rigorous?"

His smile disappeared as quickly as a Night Fury in a moonless night. The pout and sad eye were quick to return. "But last week he promised to take me and it rained." Little Stoick turned to his dad at this point, his big blue eyes begging him. "Please, Dad. I promise we don't have to go far or for long. Just please can we go?"

Hiccup sighed and turned to Astrid.

"It's your decision," she said.

He turned back to him and really thought about it all while his son was mumming his pleases. He sighed once more running his hand over his beard before giving his answer, "Go grab your supplies then."

His face lit up, "Really?!"

"Really." He grinned, "Now go before I changed my mind." With that, he watched his youngster scramble up the stairs to prepare his things. He went to stand up and regretted it. Everything was stiff and screaming in pain. He put his hands on his hips and tried to regain his composure as he took a deep breath, "Oh Gods."

Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder. Her blue eyes looking at him with concern. "Are you sure you're up for this? You know he will understand if you do it another day."

He gave a soft smile towards her and took her hand to lightly kiss her knuckles. "Eh, what's one more adventure for these old bones?"

She chuckled, "But you're not that old."

He was about to counter when a small voice interrupted them.

"I'm ready!"

Both parents gave each other a look of pure happiness and some disbelief as they watched the small Haddock lug a large sack down the stairs one step at a time.

"That may kill me though," he whispered in her ear playfully.

"I got it." The mother walked over to her son and asked, "And what do you have in all that?"

"Everything you need to go exploring," he said matter of factly.

She raised her eyebrows stunned by his confidence, but she quickly recovered. "You know your mother has been on exploration or two and do you want to know something?" When he bobbed his head she continued, "You don't need all this to go on an adventure."

"B-but," he was so confused at this point, "Uncle Snotlout says you do! Especially when you could run into a bear as he did!"

It all clicked into place for the parents and Hiccup spoke up.

"Son you do know your Uncle like to fabricate things, right?"

He cocked his head, "What's fab-br-ate-tated mean?"

Astrid snorted lightly at her son's pronunciation of the word and she brushed a lock of his red hair back away from his freckled face. "It means he likes to make things up. There are no bears on our island." She then proceeds to dig through the bad to pull two things out. "All you really need is this." She held up a water pouch and adjusted the strap so it could sling over his shoulder correctly. "And this." The second item was a small dagger no larger than a butter knife and clipped it to his belt on the other side. "Everything else will just slow you down." She stood up satisfied with her work. "Especially, if you run into a bear." She winked at him and enjoyed the smile that bloomed over his young face. "Now go back upstairs and grab your coat. I don't need you getting sick."

Stoick nodded and bounded up the stairs.

Hiccup went to his wife and kissed her cheek and said a quiet, "Thank you."

She chuckled.

"We should be back in a couple of hours. Anything you need when we come back?"

"Just bring back our other children. Dinner should be ready by then."

"Okay," he said and gave her another small quick peck on her lips this time. He then called the stairs to the boy. "Let's go, Stoick. We're burning daylight!"

He ran back down at that hopping over his bag and rushing towards the door. "Come on! Let's go!" He waved his dad over at the door.

Hiccup shook his head chuckling again. Before he opened it however he stopped, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The lad thought about it until it dawned on him, "Bye mom! I love you!"

"Love you both," she said grinning and watching them walk out the door.

"Love you," Hiccup replied, "We'll be back before sundown at the latest."

"Just don't push yourself."

The door closed as soon as they walked out.

The stroll through the woods was tough on his aching body, but seeing his seven year old jump and bounce on stones and tree roots describing how he will map every inch of these woods to find himself a bear was becoming another he never wanted to forget. Though it made him curious. "Hey Little Stoick, where did all this interest in catching a bear come from?"

The son stopped his play and looked down at his feet. He was scared and it was clear on his face. The answer he gave was something Hiccup wasn't expecting. "You have to hunt one to be a Viking, don't you? Hunting is everything around here."

He closed his green eyes and scrunched his face almost in anger. Not at his son, but at himself. He found a spot to take a seat and called the son over to him. When the boy was seated beside him, he took a moment before speaking. His voice was very calm and yet stern. "Tell me the truth, Stoick. Do you believe the words you just told me?"

The boy was even more scared that he had done something wrong that he was becoming unsure. "Y-yes?" Looking at his father's reaction he saw nothing to confirm how he was feeling. Hiccup sat there staring straight ahead being very stoic made him waver. "Maybe? I don't know. Please don't be mad."

Hiccup heard the shakiness in his voice and knew the truth about what his son really thought and wanted. He finally looked at him giving him a gentle smile. He placed a hand on his slim shoulder and said, "Stoick don't you ever think I am mad at you. I will never be mad or angry at how you feel or what you think as long as it is you that are making those choices. But I do need to know the truth. Whoever told you, you need to kill something to be a Viking, to be part of our tribe or our family, they're wrong. It is who you are as a person that makes you a true Viking and no matter what if you are true to yourself your mother and I will be proud of you. Do you understand?"

Little Stoick sat there contemplating every word his father had said and in truth, he was boggled by it. "I'm not sure."

"Yeah," Hiccup started, "I wasn't sure at your age either, but you will eventually. There is one thing you do need to know though."

"What's that?"

"That I love you." He pulled his boy into one of his tightest hugs he could give and was swelled with pride when it was returned and he heard a soft whisper in his ear.

"I love you to Daddy."

When he pulled away he looked his son in his eyes. "Now do you really want to hunt a bear today?"

His head shook shaking the mop of red hair everywhere.

"Then what would you like to do? Go back home maybe?" Seeing the hurt and the 'how dare you to suggest that' look on his young son's face made Hiccup's hope of sitting in his chair slashed. "Okay, then what?"

Stoick sat there pondering until the idea struck him. "Zephyr said there was a huge field here and it has mom's favorite flowers. Can we go pick some for her?"

Hiccup grinned and nodded. It was a better idea than roaming the woods aimlessly. He was about to lead the way to the spot when his boy spoke up again.

"But I want to find it! Because that's what real explorers do!"

He chuckled, "Very well." He then let the lad happily run ahead of a few paces away leading the father on a very long detour route to their destination. "At least it's better than trying to find a bear."

The exploration was taking a lot longer than expected and Hiccup's legs and back were throbbing. Yet again he bore through it for it was worth it to see how happy this time with his youngest was making him. And believe it or not, Hiccup was having fun too. When answering his son's rapid-fire questions about the woods and the creature that they came across. He even explained how to keep track of where you were going so you wouldn't be going in circles or head in the opposite direction. It made him proud to be the boy's father.

Little Stoick soaked it all in like a sponge. He didn't even notice that his dad was nudging him in the correct direction.

Another few more moments and the duo finally made it to the field that was full of small, but beautiful wildflowers. There were large rock faces and boulders scattered around all nestled within a canopy of pine trees that allowed soft beams of sunlight to shine through. It was a very peaceful place one that Hiccup loved to take Astrid to when and if they ever had time for themselves. Though right now it was Little Stoick's playground as he ran through the field climbing and jumping off the rocks and scattering all the insects that were resting. Hiccup took the opportunity to sit down and enjoy the scene of his son being excited that he _found _the place all on his own and earning the title of an explorer.

The father watched his son enjoy the field but paid closer attention when the young boy demanded it.

"Dad! Dad! Look at me! Not only can I find places for you but look at how great am I at climbing!" He was halfway up one of the boulders before he jumped off to show his abilities to the older Haddock.

Hiccup was beaming, but did call out, "Just be careful!" Then he mumbled to himself, "Odin knows what your mother will do to me if anything happened to you." But as he watched his youngest climb on a different larger rock he titled his head a little and squinted. He didn't remember a stone that large in the middle of this field. His green eyes kept studying it very complex on why it felt so off of it being there. His son jumped off it several more times, but again Hiccup was more concern with the riddle that the object created. When Stoick let out a loud squeal as he jumped off it again Hiccup swore he saw the stone twitch. He wanted to shake the feeling away, but he couldn't. He stood up and began walking towards it as Stoick continue to play.

When the Chief was a few paces away the son jumped off the large figure again only landing by doing a small roll. He got up and brushed off the dirt proud he was able to make it from that height. He was determined to do it again to prove it wasn't a fluke.

As the boy was ready to walk back to climb again Hiccup didn't notice a twitch this time. It was a shift and then a low tremble from the ground. Then fear struck through the heart of the father as a rumble of a growl emerged from the thing. Hiccup would have had a multitude of questions if his terrified green eyes didn't focus on his son rushing towards it once again. "Stoick," he said in a petrified whisper.

At that moment the silhouette of a large adolescent dragon slowly started to rise, while Stoick kept looking at it very confused and terrified.

"Stoick!" Hiccup shrieked in panic as he rushed with all his might to reach his boy to get him out of there. He crashed into the young lad holding him tightly to his chest as the dragon turned and swung his tail in time to hit the two. It sent them flying through the air as Hiccup curled around his son until his back slammed into the side of one of the actual stones in the field. When the older Haddock hit the stone's edge the area received the sound of a loud crack and Hiccup's agonizing gasp before they fell to its base.

Little Stoick was under his father trying to regain all his sense and what had happened. He felt the crushing weight of his father's body and the cloak that covered them. He was about to move but saw that the creature was over them. The small boy held his breath and froze when he felt the warm air of the dragon washing over them as it sniffed. He saw the large glowing eyes of it and he whimpered as he prayed that it would go away.

As soon as the dragon arrived it left hoping to find a new spot to rest where it wouldn't be disturbed.

Little Stoick waited until the ground stopped shaking to move. When he did he had to wiggle to get out from under his father. He was out of breath, but he called out to the man, "Dad, I think it left." He waited and then asked, "What was that thing?" When he didn't get a response he looked at his father's pale emotionless face. "Dad?" He touched his arm and shook it lightly calling out to him again, "Daddy?" He shook him a little harder, but Hiccup laid there like a rag doll. "Dad please wake up. Please." His little hands kept trying to jostle the man. "I'm ready to go home now. I want to go, home Dad, please…" He stopped trying to wake up his father and took a second to look around the peaceful field that was losing daylight. His blue eyes were slowly filling to the brim with tears as he whimpered out, "I can't remember how to without you."

Astrid was drumming her fingers on the table every now and then looking towards the door. It wasn't completely sundown, but with her other two children home and not her husband or youngest she was becoming worried. Then her guy was screaming at her that something wasn't right. After about five more minutes of her nervous nagging stomach, she called for her only daughter.

"Yes mom?" the teenager asked.

"Hold down the fort while I'm gone," the older blonde ordered as she went to grab her cloak and other supplies before venturing out.

Zephyr was confused, "Where are you going?"

"And why is she in charge?!" whined Nuffink.

Astrid gave them all a stern look making them regret questioning her. "Because she's the oldest and I'm going to find the rest of our family. They should have been back by now."

The children nodded not wanting to agitate their mother more.

She stopped at several other places checking just in case they decided to hang out there before heading home. When she came up empty-handed was when she grabbed their friends to form a small search party. She even gave Snotlout a speech on how he will not be telling her children any more tall tales again.

The sun was inches away from completely setting and Astrid was more worried now than ever, especially since they started to light the torches. It was times like this that she wish she had Stormfly back, her missing family would have been found by now. They kept searching though calling out both boy's names even when they were beginning to see the moon slowly rising through the trees.

"It's getting pretty late," Fishlegs said.

"It's not that late," she snapped.

"Maybe they are already went home," Tuffnut suggested.

"No," she snapped again. She couldn't explain it, but she knew they weren't. Her friends were right however it was getting darker and soon they won't be able to see anything. "Just one more hour please. Then we can go."

Eret seeing the poor mother's distress touch her shoulder and gave a comforting smile, "One more hour. Now come on blokes yell louder so they can hear us. We don't have much time left."

Little Stoick was cold even as he laid in his father's arms. His dad still hadn't woken up yet and the boy kept sniffling. Every so often he began to cry because he didn't understand what was wrong with his father and he just wanted to go home. He laid there and wiped away some more tears that were falling. as soon as he did that and looked up he became scared. In the treeline, he saw the orange glow and all he could think was that the monster was back. That is until he heard his name. Then he heard it again and recognized the voice. He called out in a hoarse tone, "Mommy?"

He sat up and cleaned his snotty face with his sleeve and hearing his name again he began to race towards the light. He tripped only once, but bounced right back up and continued to run all while crying out to her, "Mommy! I'm here! I'm over here Momma!"

"Stoick?" She turned to see if she heard correctly and when she did she bolted. The other followed.

Astrid crushed her baby boy in a hug thanking every God that she had him in her arms again. When she could she pulled away and inspected him. She only noticed that he was dirty with maybe one or two scrapes. That and his blue eyes were a little red and puffy from his crying. However, something was missing and it frightened the mother, "Where's your father?"

He sniffled, wiped his nose on his sleeve again as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Stoick?"

"Daddy won't wake up."

Her heart dropped and her breathing became ragged as she realized what her son has said. "No…" She stared out to where she saw her friends standing. Her body felt like lead as she moved to get up and go near them. What her son said couldn't be true. The only reason why she stopped was that the twins held her back. With the glow of the torches, she was able to see Hiccup lying motionless against the boulder. His skin was white even with the fire's light upon it and as she watched Eret move in to check for a pulse she felt her bottom lip begin to quiver.

He looked at her and shook her head slowly before looking away trying not to cry himself.

They all tried not too but the tears were falling freely.

She easily pushed the twins away and fell upon her husband's lifeless body crying in agony. Everyone there gave Astrid her space as she mourned. She didn't want to beg, but she didn't want to believe this either. She moved so his head was in her lap as she cried and let her heavy tears fall on his face.

"Mom?" Stoick called quietly.

That was when everyone realized the seven-year-old was still there and no one knew what to do. The only one who stepped up to handle him while Astrid grieved was Snotlout.

He led the lad away and turn to sit them both so they weren't looking at his parents. This only confused the kid more as all he wanted to do was cheer his mother up and go home with his dad.

"Look kid your mom just needs some time with your dad."

"But he's going to wake up," he said, "They'll have time at home."

Snotlout became upset. He was not good at this sort of thing and Astrid threatened him that he was not allowed to tell tales to her children again. He growled while grinding his teeth until both their blue eyes locked on each other and he made a decision. "Okay, you know what I'm going to be straight with you. Your dad's not waking up. He's never going to wake up." He looked down at Stoick to see if he was understanding but instead, he noticed that his expression wasn't one that was about to burst into tears. That made the older male sight and soften his tone, "but you already knew that didn't you?"

The small lad nodded as tears softly rolled off his cheeks.

Snotlout pulled the kid into his lap and held him as the youngest Haddock was finally able to cry freely and get the comfort he so desperately needed. All the time Snotlout rubbed the kid's back telling him in his own way that things were going to be okay and that Hiccup was with his Grandfather in Valhalla.

Then Little Stoick said something that baffled the man, "Why did the monster have to come?"

"What monster?"

The man would never receive an answer for the stress and reality of the world of losing his dad finally caught up to Stoick and knocked him unconscious. He carefully got up not to disturb his slumber and then easily passed the kid off to Fishlegs. He walked over to Astrid, ignoring Eret telling him to stop, and pulled her out of her mourning, "Um, hey Astrid."

"What Snotlout," she said not taking her eyes away from Hiccup.

He took a knee beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking, "I think you need to take care of Little Stoick right now. He needs to go home." He made his point when showing her Fishlegs carrying her sleeping son. "The rest of us will bring Hiccup back."

Astrid looked back at her deceased husband and tried not to cry again as she kissed his forehead once more. She carefully placed his head back on the soft grass and Snotlout helped her to stand. Her blue eyes looked at Hiccup one more time and then she asked, "How could this have happened?"

"He says a monster did it." She was going to ask what that meant, but he continued, "Ask him tomorrow. Right now you need to be with your kids."

She nodded and went to retrieve her son from the large Viking, but even he stopped her.

"I got him. I'll walk both of you back."

"Thank you Fishlegs."

They came back and the first thing Astrid notice was her other children waiting for her. She brushed a tear away before they saw and asked, "What are you two still doing up?"

Zephyr answered, "We're waiting for you."

They both noticed their Uncle Fishlegs heading up the stairs carrying their little brother. It made Nuffink ask, "Where's Dad?"

Astrid's breath hitched and she tried very hard not to let the tears fall. She was a strong person. She always has been, but she didn't know how or if she could break it to them. Luckily, her daughter was always the one to figure things out quickly.

"Something happened didn't it?"

Her eyes were tightly closed as she tried not to cry. She moved over to sit on her living room floor and ushered her other two kids to come to her. She held them close, one in each arm, as she tried to explain what happened. "There was an accident and…" she trailed off as she began to cry again. This caused the other two to have tears brim in their own eyes.

"Mom?" Nuffink called.

"He didn't make it." Astrid started to sob and she kept sobbing, "He didn't make it."

When Astrid tried to hold onto her oldest Zephyr pushed her away. "You're lying."

The mother was completely taken back by her daughter's anger. And as she tried to tell her otherwise the young girl refused to believe.

"No! You are lying. There's been plenty of accident where Dad's been involved in and he has always made it. Always! You have to be lying."

"Sweetie," Astrid went to reach for her to comfort her, but shew as pushed away again and this time her daughter ran out the front door. "Zephyr!" she wanted to run after her, but Nuffink was clinging to her and now grieving at the loss of his father. He was just as confused as all of them were. This was now the first time where Astrid was torn at what to do.

The young Haddock girl refused to believe her mother as she ran through the village. Her father, the man who could train dragons and ride them like horses, couldn't be gone because of a stupid accident in their mediocre village. It couldn't happen. It was impossible. Not after all the stories that were told about him. Her mother just had to be a liar and her father was just out and about still being a Chief. It wouldn't be the first time he pulled an all-nighter. Maybe that's why she was running through the maze of roads trying to find him. To make her mother wrong for once in her life. But the part of her knew it was true because tears kept threatening to spill as she ran. She skidded to a halt though when running into the four other people in her family.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Eret was carrying a makeshift stretcher with her father's cloak covering something. In a trance-like state, she walked up to them ignoring their warnings. Before anyone could stop the young teen she reached for the cloak and pulled it away. She gasped in horror, covering her mouth as she started to hyperventilate and cry. Her mother was right. Zephyr saw her father laying there dead, his skin now whiter than snow. The only comfort she had was that it looked like her father was sleeping.

Eret was the one who covered Hiccup back up and then decided he would walk the lass back to her mother, while the others were to take Hiccup to the elders to prep him for his funeral by the end of tomorrow.

On the walk back Zephyr was finally able to speak, "So she was right."

"She was."

"Dad always said she's always right. I just didn't want to believe her." She began sobbing and Eret went to hold her.

"I know. I know," he soothed. "I don't want to believe it either. Your father was one of a kind and the world just lost someone great." He wiped a few tears away, "But it's okay because he will always be with us. Especially for you and your brothers. It's just going to be hard right now for all of you. Just try to be there as much as you can and take everything he has taught you and use it, okay?"

She nodded trying to dry her eyes. "I'll try. I'll try my best for all of you." And she looked at the ex-trapper with so much determination that it made the man laugh. "What?"

"It's just… you sounded like your dad right then."

For some reason that made the young girl feel a little better, but it didn't soften the loss that the Haddock family had.

Everyone in the village stood on the shoreline watching the ship slowly burn. All the Haddock family stood out in front from Valka to Little Stoick. All were trying to be strong not only for the people of Berk but for each other. Gobber made a very beautiful speech one that brought tears to anyone's eyes as he mentioned what Hiccup meant to all of them. The lad being a beacon of light for the future of the tribe. A lunatic son for his mother and himself. A devoted husband who always had eyes for the Hofferson girl all his life. A caring and loving father to his three children. A wonderful friend to all who needed it. And most importantly a great man who changed the lives of his people and who knew what it meant to be a Chief. Even his closest friends added to the speech with their own stories about Hiccup making the day a more light and heartfelt experience which Astrid was more than grateful for.

Late one evening the new widow was finally able to connect all the piece on what happened that day on her boy's outing.

She had caught her youngest drawing at Hiccup's still untouched desk. Something he let them do all the time as long as they didn't touch his schematics. The drawing Stoick was doing made her tilt her head in question, "What are you making there?" It was quickly hidden and the single mother tried to coax it out of him, "It's okay, just let me see. I promise I won't be mad if that's what you're afraid of."

He still hesitated not sure if he was ready to show her the artwork.

Her blue eyes soften, "Would you rather tell me why you're up so late?"

Again the boy hesitated, but eventually told her, "I had a bad dream."

"Ah," she brushed her fingers through his red hair feeling the light dampness that was an indicator that he did wake up from a nightmare. She continued to run her nails through his locks. A trick she learned that would calm him down. "Would you like to tell me about that then?"

He shook his head and he kind of wished that his mother would leave him alone.

That left Astrid at a lost. It made her wish Hiccup was still here. Her boys always seem more inclined to open up around their father more than her. She sighed feeling more defeated today than ever. "Then I think we should head to bed."

He panicked at her words, "Can I please have a couple more minutes!"

Being at the end of his big round puppy dog eyes, Astrid could see why Hiccup was always swayed. "You have until I'm ready then."

Stoick nodded and waited until his mother was far enough away to pull out his drawing. This was something that his father had taught him. Whenever he had a bad dream Hiccup would take him to his desk, sit the seven-year-old on his lap, pull out the blank parchment and had him take the time to sketch out and swirl lines until he was relaxed to go back to sleep again. Most of the time he would end up sketching his dream and once he was done his father would take it and burn it with the candle's flame. The father would then proceed to hug the boy tight and once the drawing was gone he would tell him, "There no more bad dreams for you tonight."

Thinking about it made Little Stoick's eyes water as he angrily pressed the charcoal down and scribble out his feelings. He was so focused in on himself he never noticed that his mother had come back from the bedroom.

Astrid stood next to her son in shock and she placed a hand on his small back hoping it would calm him down. "Stoick, what is that?"

Stoick tried to take deep breathes to regain his composure, but through his weeping, he finally told her, "The monster."

Astrid carefully stole the drawing away from him and studied what was on the page. She was taken back at what she saw, but how her son described the creature was inaccurate. It wasn't a monster at all, but a dragon. And from the shape of it, she knew the species all too well. It was one of Fishlegs' favorites. The Crismon Goregutter. But what her son said next made her sob.

"That thing killed Daddy."

She crushed him into her arms and silently started to cry. Hiccup had failed. Astrid had failed. They all had failed their son. For instead of enforcing the love of dragons and how wonderful they are. They forgot and now her smallest son feared them. When she tried to correct her mistake it only made it worse. The lad had already made up his mind and what his mother was saying only made his reasoning sink deeper into stone. That the dragon was a monster and there wasn't any good to be found in it because it killed his father.

"Then what should we do with this then?"

"Burn it," Stoick answered. "Dad always made sure that when my dreams were burned it wouldn't come back." His breath was shaky when he uttered his last words, "Maybe the monster won't either."

She nodded and pulled the candle to her and held the parchment safely enough that it would be destroyed by the flame. Casting a glance at Little Stoick as she did this broke her heart. For on the corners of his mouth she saw the smallest of grins. A smile that proved to her she was too late to change the young boy's mind about dragons. It also gave way to start speaking about these wonderful creatures, which were safe in the hidden world, only as myths and legends.

**Author's Note: Please read and review.**


End file.
